Say Goodbye
by recumbentgoat
Summary: The Enterprise crew are packing up and leaving, but Spock wants to show Nyota one more thing before they leave the ship. Previous story: Aches and Pains. Next story: Coming Home. Please read and review! Thank you! :D


**Character/Pairing:** Uhura/Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Samara, Scotty, OC  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** The Enterprise crew are packing up and leaving, but Spock wants to show Nyota one more thing before they leave.  
**Warning:** Handwavium engineering, as well as ship layout, which after some research is vastly different from what I imagined. Usual disclaimer for mentioning Sorel and Daniel Corrigan, they're Jean Lorrah's.  
**A/N:** Story takes place after Aches and Pains. It's the long good-bye, I wanted to go right to the wedding, but I needed to do this else Spock would never forgive me.

* * *

Nyota swiveled in her chair, extremely bored, on the bridge. It was the morning shift and she was part of the skeleton crew waiting to finally hand the ship over to the construction crews. Over the next few months, the Enterprise would be lovingly ripped apart and put back together with the latest and greatest of everything.

She wasn't even in uniform and literally had nothing to do except chat up the occasional person that strayed onto the bridge with this or that to do. The Vulcan delegation had already left last night, departing for San Francisco first. Sorel and Daniel Corrigan wanted to get working on an antidote for Spock right away. Spock's parents were meeting with Amanda's older brother and his family for a quick visit in Boston. And they would all be coming to Kenya in a couple of days.

The comm console beeped and Nyota sat up in her chair from her resting position. There goes the meditation. Interesting, it was a message from Spock, who'd been charged with finishing the packing and getting all of their stuff to the transporter room. She hoped it wasn't anything bad. There were boxes of hers heavy enough to throw out the back of any Vulcan.

At first, when she opened the message, she thought her equipment was malfunctioning. She checked the source, but then confirmed it was from Spock. She couldn't understand it at first, but got a feeling of deja vu. Nyota vaguely recalled this language, but couldn't think of where she'd seen it before.

_01000001 01110011 01101000 01100001 01111001 01100001 01101101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000  
01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 01010100 01100001 01101100 01110101 01101000 01101011 00100000 01101110 01100001 01110011 01101000 00101101 01110110 01100101 01101000 00100000 01101011 00100111 01100100 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110010 01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110_

She ran the message through her decryption program, which produced nothing. Raising her eyebrow, she had half a mind to call Spock and tell him to quit fooling around. An unlikely thought, but it was bad enough that she could feel the faint amusement from him at her irritation.

Then, it dawned on her where she'd seen this language before, back at the Academy. It had been briefly taught in one of her required communications history classes. Now that she knew what it was, it was easier for her to figure out.

_'Ashayam, I want to make you mine. Come to me. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. When you understand this message, find me.'_

She chuckled softly, touched by his message. Spock must've finished early if he was sending her love notes. Quickly, she erased the message and shut down her console. Taking a final look around the bridge, she left smiling. Even if she and Spock didn't return to the Enterprise for the next five year mission, she'd have a lot of memories of their time here, most of them good ones too.

Walking down the empty corridors, she searched Spock out through the bond. Spock was being extra mysterious today. She couldn't imagine what he had up his sleeve. She wondered if somehow Kirk convinced him to play a 'human prank' on her at last. She noticed how the boys were as thick as thieves during last night's farewell dinner that Jim threw for the officers. Jim and Len were like two little devils perched on each of Spock's shoulders, whispering god knows what into those pointed ears.

But she regretted erasing the message now, she should've forwarded it to her private comm link so she could look at it later. It wasn't often she got messages like that from him. Actually, she never got messages like that from him. And it didn't even matter to her that he had to obscure it with binary code. He was after all a science officer _and_ a Vulcan, and it certainly appealed to her inner geek.

He wasn't in his quarters, which were quite empty and drab. No deep red wall hangings, or Vulcan weapons on the wall. It didn't even smell like him anymore. His room possessed so much of his character. She remembered the first time she'd been in there and being so surprised at what she'd learned about him in that short time. She smiled to herself as she thought of the secret thrill it gave her to be invited inside, where he was so at ease in his private domain, enough to let his guard down with her.

Spock wasn't in _her_ quarters either. She saw with satisfaction that all her moving crates were gone. Most likely waiting down in the transporter room with Spock's stuff. Though, she noticed that Samara wasn't in there either. Nyota wondered just where exactly her sister had gotten to now. The crew and junior officers had their own farewell party, except it wasn't a fancy dinner. It had been an all out wild rave and Nyota hadn't even seen her before going to bed last night. But Samara had also been spending an awful lot of time with Len the past few days and Nyota wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this latest development.

Leonard was a good man, and of course, her younger sister was a good woman. But Leonard had lived a very tough life, had gone through a painful divorce and was still dealing with the consequences of leaving his only child, Joanna, with whom he'd been very close to, for five years. Samara was still quite a carefree young woman, just starting her career and Nyota doubted that Samara would ever get serious with Len. Nyota sighed, she didn't want to see Len's heart broken over a stupid fling that Samara decided to have on a whim.

Backtracking from her quarters over to the transporter room, she saw their belongings lined neatly against the wall. Still, no Spock. She'd use a tricorder to track him down, but there weren't any around she could use. Suddenly, she felt a poke in her brain. Spock. Shaking her head, she turned around and walked out of the transporter room. He pulled on her through the bond, and he kept pulling, as if she were on the end a very long string.

She pictured Spock somewhere with a long, old-fashioned fishing pole, patiently reeling her in. What was her Vulcan thinking and just where was he leading her? Somewhere into Engineering she supposed, but after that, she lost track of the turns she made and which Jeffries tube she climbed up.

It was in said Jeffries tube where she began to doubt herself. The way he was guiding her, it wasn't anything overt. It was like following a gut instinct, maybe that's why she was having doubts. Being linked to a telepathic being took some adjustment and she still hadn't gotten used to it despite being bonded to Spock for over four months. She looked forward to her lessons with T'Pau though, it would boost her confidence in reading him this way.

'Spock?' She had stopped climbing in the Jeffries tube and looked up into what appeared to be an opening covered by a forcefield. Or maybe it wasn't a forcefield. She got closer to the hole and peered in. She couldn't see Spock from any angle, no matter how close her face got to the forcefield. 'Spock! Are you in there?' Nyota knew he was in there. Maybe this was a Vulcan trust game? She chuckled at that.

She could sense his encouragement, but looked askance down at the forcefield. Why would he ask her to go through this when it could hurt her? 'Spock....?' Then, she smiled sheepishly at her own stupidity. It wasn't like the forcefields in the brig that zapped you or even like the ones in quarantine.

This kind of forcefield was probably a porous kind of barrier. Testing her theory, Nyota balled up her fist and slowly extended her hand through the opening. She held her breath when her skin made contact with the surface of the field, then pushed her fist through. It was like punching through a block of gelatin. Cold too. But it was only a few inches thick, so she held her breath and quickly pushed through, headfirst, shoulders, then hands and arms.

She opened her eyes when her head poked through, though she was only halfway through the opening. She grinned up at Spock, who was paying her no mind at all. Her arms were outstretched like wings, free floating. Such an odd feeling to be suspended like this only halfway. Her feet were firmly planted outside at the top of the Jeffries tube, still held in place by gravity. But in here! In here was wonderful! She pulled the rest of her body through and kicked off against the side of the wall.

Spock was suspended in the air up near the ceiling, his eyes closed and hands clasped loosely over his chest. She floated towards him at a steady speed, thinking that she'd kicked off with just enough force to reach his side. Her momentum stopped when her body gently collided into Spock's. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips.

'Wake up, my sweet Vulcan prince.' She pressed her lips to his full ones, then looked into his opening eyes and smiled. 'I decoded your secret message, Mr Spock. Is this the boys' secret hideout? Are you going to show me your super secret handshake?' She kissed him again, enjoying the feel of his cushy lips and murmured, 'Are you going to _initiate_ me, Mr. Spock?'

At that, his arms wound around her and he kissed her back with an abandonment he hadn't had since his birthday. Her legs wrapped around his waist and their electric kiss made the bond pulse and jump between them. They rested their foreheads against each other, gasping for air. She could feel his need, his desire. This was something he had wanted for a very long time. She knew it was a fantasy of his, to have her in zero gravity, but she never knew it was possible aboard the ship. Well, not possible in such a discrete location.

She rested her head on his shoulder, 'What is this place, Spock? I never knew this was even here.'

His hands stroked her bare thighs, the arousal in his voice barely concealed, 'We are above the impulse engines. They had forgotten to install gravity plating in here. Mr. Scott was the first to discover it.'

She breathed in his warm scent and closed her eyes, 'I see. I suppose only the other guys know.'

His nose nuzzled her neck, 'If you mean the captain and the doctor, then yes, they are the only others who know of this place.'

'Plus a few of their special friends.' She ruffled the short hair on the back of his head with her hand.

'Well....yes. That would be a logical deduction, especially with the captain.' His hands stilled on her thighs.

'And you, Mr. Spock? Any of _your_ special friends know about this place?' Nyota licked the outer rim of his ear, all the way to the tip.

He shivered, 'She does now.' His hands slid up from her thighs and under her dress to caress her back. They tasted each other again, a kiss that was slow burning and pleasurable, but leaving them both with greater need.

Her hands rested on the sides of his face and she looked into his eyes, 'I know what you want, Spock. But I want to hear you say it.' The pad of her thumb ran over his parted lips, dipping in and out of his wet mouth, his breath hot on her hand. 'Say it for me, baby.'

'I...want to...to fuck...your mouth.' His gaze was pinned to her lips, which spread into a smile for him.

'You sure about that baby? I don't know....' She gasped when he threaded his fingers through her soft, thick hair and kissed her mouth fiercely, then wrenched his lips from hers to leave a trail of small bites and licks down the side of her neck. Her gasps and moan filled the small room.

'Ah, k'waw'zhe...' _Yes, please...._ '...eit'jae, k'diwa.' _...please, my love._ 'Eit'jae. Eit'jae.' _Please, please._ Spock hissed when her hand slid over the front of his pants, cupping and stroking his hardness through the fabric.

She grinned wickedly and floated downward, undoing his fly, 'You plead so prettily, my e'tum sasu.' _Beautiful man._ And held in her laughter when his black eyes flashed down at her with undeniable lust.

She sighed and looked up at him. Indeed he was a beautiful man. Especially in such wanton disarray. His pants undone and the back of his hair mussed up. His cock thrusting urgently into her hand. His blue shirt pushed up to reveal a tensely muscular stomach with a sprinkling of dark hair trailing all the way down. When she took his engorged length into her mouth, she was surprised at how vocal he became, as this was unusual for him. But his deep groans of pleasure and hoarse commands in Vulcan were starting to do things to her too. Perhaps the isolation of this chamber helped him to be so uninhibited.

She closed her eyes and licked and nibbled all along his shaft, swirling her tongue around the sensitive vein and then his tip. His large hands cradled the sides of her face, the little finger of his right hand near her meld point. Nyota relished the intensity of sheer, unadulterated desire from him along their bond and remembered the first time he had let her do this for him. How there'd been no mental contact, how strongly he must've been shielding himself from her then. How shy he'd been initially, then how careful and gentle he was when he later made love to her. They'd come so far together as a couple.

She felt that he was close, and she could tell because she was close to coming herself. She took her mouth from him and looked up to watch his face. Eyes locked on one another, he came, a great, shuddering moan issued from his throat and he trembled uncontrollably. She had let go of him and almost drifted away as his aftershocks set off her own orgasm. He caught her up in his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead as they shivered together pleasantly in the afterglow, still floating at the top of the chamber.

Much later, 'You do realize the challenge of cleaning semen up in zero-g, right?'

He sighed, 'I am well-prepared to deal with the situation, adun'a.'

* * *

Kirk eyed McCoy who was pacing in the transporter room. Their belongings had just been beamed down to their respective homes by Scotty. His to his father's farm in Iowa and McCoy's to his sister's place in Georgia.

McCoy's face was crinkled with anxiety, 'Well, damnit Jim, I'm ready to get the hell out of here. Where are they?!'

'Bones, relax. They know when we've got to get off the ship. It's not like you've got to travel very far.' Kirk stopped when Samara swept into the room, dressed beautifully in a light blue dress that came just to her mid-thigh. He smiled appreciatively, 'Hi Samara.' He was looking forward to getting a dance with her at the wedding.

She grinned at them, 'Hey there, guys!' Samara walked over to Scotty at the controls.

'Hey there, Samara, where are you coming from?' McCoy had slowed down his pacing enough to go over and talk to her.

'Was just talking to my parents in the comm center to let them know we'll be there soon. Where are they? All their stuff is here? Because I've spent twenty minutes looking for them.'

McCoy snapped, 'Would you _call_ them, Jim? Walter's going to be here soon and you know he'll just throw our asses off the ship.'

He sighed, 'Bones, come on now. Walter's not in that much of a hurry. Fine, I'll page them on the intercom.'

Scotty broke in, 'Captain, it's Walter. He wants permission to come aboard.'

'Ok, Scotty. Go ahead and beam him up. Let me call....'

Nyota was hurrying into the room, catching her breath, but smiled, 'Hi! Sorry we're a little late. I.....I dropped my earring and we were looking for it.' Spock stood behind her, silent and calm.

McCoy grinned and held out his arms, 'Ny, baby! You know I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye!'

Scotty snorted, 'Oh for godssakes. You're going to see each other again in a few days. You'd think it was these two getting married.'

'Oh shut up, Scotty!' McCoy's testy response was only met with laughter to which he just glared at them all.

The transporter beam sparkled and an older, tall man in an orange jumpsuit with a thick white handlebar mustache stepped off the pad, accompanied by two other similarly dressed workers.

'Jim! Good to see you again and welcome home!' He shook hands with the captain vigorously.

'Walter, it's good seeing you too. We're all here. Everything's in place, we're all cleaned out and ready to hand it over to you. Do I get my deposit back?' Kirk clapped him on the shoulder laughing easily. Happy even to hand over his responsibility for the ship as captain. But just for a little while.

Walter bellowed with laughter, 'Consider yourself relieved, Jim. In six months time, you're not going to recognize her.' He left the transporter room, trailed by his assistants.

McCoy was already waiting on the pad when he shouted after the engineer, 'Just great! Don't change my Sickbay too much, ok Walt!?' He glared at Scotty, 'Now would you beam me down, Scotty?! I've got to catch Joanna before she goes to Montreal.' He pointed to Nyota and Samara. 'Bye, you sweet young things, I'll see you next week!'

There was a chorus of, 'Bye, Len! Safe trip!' from both Nyota and Samara to which McCoy blew them each a kiss.

Kirk waved, 'See you later, Bones!' And then erupted in laughter when McCoy flipped him off before he winked out.

Then, Kirk looked behind him, noticing Spock standing there, 'Oh! Maybe that was for you, eh, Mr. Spock?' He headed over to the pad.

'Doubtful, Jim. He was looking straight at you.' Spock quirked his eyebrow at Kirk as they each went to stand on their discs, waiting while Nyota and Samara were confabbing with Scotty about the coordinates to the family compound in Kenya. Spock smoothed down the front of his shirt.

Kirk gave him an assessing look, 'You're rather....chipper today, Mr. Spock. Have you said goodbye to the ship? Any _special_ memories you'll be taking with you? Or are you trusting the ship to keep all your secrets?' Kirk wasn't an unobservant fool. He'd seen the looks on their faces when Nyota and Spock had rushed into the transporter room.

Spock didn't say anything. His own dignity and his desire for discretion, especially where Nyota was concerned, precluded Spock from kissing and telling. And he was far too wise to rise to Kirk's baiting. But the look Spock gave him told Kirk _everything_ he needed to know.

The beam took Kirk before he could tease Spock any more.

* * *

A/N: Definitely visit my wordpress page that's linked at my profile. I've posted some wonderful pictures and .gifs with this story! Just look under the 'List of Stories So Far' for the story title link.


End file.
